


mistletoe

by elyndis



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyndis/pseuds/elyndis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Tis the season. [advent fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokigurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokigurl/gifts).



Ann takes a sip of her hot cocoa, ducking as Andy chases April, both shrieking, into Leslie’s office, a roll of streamers held high. Donna catches her eye from where she’s propped against the edge of the permits counter, nibbling on a piece of gingerbread and nodding at one of Jerry’s stories.

“You should probably check on her,” she says, pointing a manicured nail toward the conference room. Leslie had disappeared into it a while ago, muttering about props for her one-woman nativity play.

Ann sets down her mug, pushes off the desk in search of her best friend. She’s swiping at her phone to check the time when she collides with something solid in the doorway of the conference room. Oh, it’s Leslie. Carrying a wicker basket overflowing with knick-knacks, a candy cane wedged in the corner of her mouth. Leslie’s face lights up and Ann smiles back, but then Leslie’s craning her neck to peer at something above them.

“Look, Ann! Mistletoe!” The basket of props dumped unceremoniously onto the conference room table, Leslie tugs at the sleeve of Ann’s sweater with one hand, the other waving her candy cane in the air between them. Ann follows her gaze and sure enough, there’s a sprig of mistletoe hanging on the doorframe above them. Ann isn’t sure whose handiwork that is. Tom’s – in order to cajole a kiss out of one of his unsuspecting coworkers? Jerry’s – out of a misguided sense of holiday cheer? April’s – as a prank?

She’s suddenly conscious of how close Leslie is standing, how close Leslie always stands to her. Not uncomfortably so, but close enough that she can almost feel Leslie vibrating with the insane amounts of sugar probably working through her system.

She sneaks a glance out into the office, but everyone’s attention is directed toward something Tom is trying to demonstrate on Jerry. Donna’s doubled over with laughter, and even Ron looks vaguely amused. Andy and April are missing in action, probably making out in Leslie’s office.

The gentle but insistent touch of Leslie’s fingers on her sweater-clad arm brings Ann back to the moment, to them. Leslie’s head is tilted, a silent question shining in her eyes, nestled in the quirk of her lips. Ann finds herself nodding, and Leslie tips upward, an arm resting lightly against her shoulder for balance. Leslie closes the few inches that Ann’s heeled boots and Leslie’s chucks have put between them, skimming her lips over Ann’s – once, twice – before pressing firmly. Leslie smells like peppermint and whipped cream, and Ann hums deep in her throat, feels it vibrate through them both.

“Leslie!” Andy calls just as Leslie pulls back with a soft sigh. He’s careening haphazardly through the office, his upper body wrapped in green and red streamers.

“Is permanent marker washable? Because Tom–”

Leslie rocks back on her heels, mouth open to answer Andy, then changes her mind and tugs Ann close. Ann sucks in a breath as Leslie’s lips brush the curve of her ear. “Merry Christmas, Ann, you beautiful peppermint angel.” Pressing her half-eaten candy cane into Ann’s palm, she links their hands and tugs Ann out into the office with her, the basket of props forgotten on the table.


End file.
